The Differetn Kinds Of Love
by BooksHaveSouls
Summary: Follow Clary, Tessa, Isabelle, Maia, Emma and all the others love story and see how everyone somehow ends up together in the same situation with either a broken heart or a new life full of love!
1. Chapter 1

Hey

So I know that it has been a long time, but here is my FanFic number 2

It is going to be a little different, kind of like the movies Valentines day and new Years eve: a bunch of different stories who somehow all ends up together

It will take a few chapters before you really get it but I promise that it is going to be really good

Also am I the only one who thinks that(the movie)is one of the best films to date?

He looked after her when she walked by. Her ass looked surprisingly nice in

that skirt and he wouldn't mind seeing what was underneath her green shirt.

Jace smirked at that thought. He already knew what was underneath.

He had first met Clarissa at last year's Christmas party. She had been

wearing a dark green, short, backless dress and she had looked like

something from a dream. They had flirted heavily and ended up in bed

together, his bed. But when the morning came she was done, which had been a

first for him. Never had a girl left him in bed, usually it was the other

way around, but he had learned that Clarissa F. Graymark was an enigma.

When he had seen her again she had pretended that nothing had happened.

Since then their relationship had been a bit weird, it was a thing between

teasing and flirting and. not really hate but something competitive.

But Jace Herondale never backed down from a challenge and it finally seemed

like god was smiling down at him.

Jace got up from his seat and followed Clarissa all the way to the elevator.

"nice skirt" he said a smirk playing at his lips. Clarissa didn't even turn

around, but just pretended she hadn't heard him.

"come on Clary, you not going to say thanks, for the compliment?" he asked

teasingly, using the nickname he had heard a couple of times from her

friends.

All he got from her was a hmpf.

He sighed heavily.

"come on Clary" he said as the elevator doors opened with an annoying ding.

Clary walked inside and turned around, Jace followed.

"Clary" he said again, leaning a little too close to comfort. Her comfort,

he wouldn't mind being even closer to her.

"What Herondale" Clarissa snapped, he could almost see the smoke coming out

from her ears. He couldn't help but smile.

" yours or mine?" he asked, enjoying the look of rage in her eyes.

He knew he was a prick, but he couldn't help it. She was so damn funny to

annoy and he loved to drive her crazy, it was so easy. But then again, she

was a redhead.

"seriously Herondale, for just one second couldn't you be decent" she almost

yelled, and Jace had to bite his tong not to smile. How could someone so

small have such a temper, he wondered.

"where's the fun in that?" he asked, Clarissa just sighed and Jace smiled

once again.

"you're not still mad are you Clare bear" he was almost afraid that she

would kick him in the balls, when she looked at him.

"mad Jace, why would I be mad" her tone was a little to calm to be sincere.

"I don't know, why?" he asked, pretending not to know.

"really Jace? I mean, did you really have to butt in? this was supposed to

be my big break and YOU ruined it!" Clarissa was pointing her finger at his

chest and he wanted to grab her hand and yank her to him.

"don't worry, you're going to get your turn some other time" he said

casually knowing that she would blow any second know.

He was right, she screamed.

" I can't believe you, it was my idea and now I have to share it with you

Jace! YOU! We don't even like each other, but you just had to tell the board

that I wasn't ready. How can I not be ready? I have worked here for 3 damn

years and never have I done anything that would let anyone believe that I

wasn't ready"

The elevator doors dinged and an older man came in, he looked puzzled for a

moment. But Jace just looked at him smiled and pretended not to see the

raging female beside him.

" PMS " Jace said when the older man looked at Clarissa and Jace knew that

if looks could kill, he would have been a puddle on the floor.

Clarissa

She wanted to punch something so badly. It had been her idea, her baby.

She had worked so damn hard on it and when she finally had presented it for

the company, freaking Herondale had to but in on it; telling people that she

was to young and didn't have enough experience on the market.

So of course the VP's had decided that he should help her, she freaking

hated help, especially his help.

But of course the king of jerks, didn't think taking her idea was enough, no

he had to embarrass her in the elevator. She wanted to drown herself in the

toilet.

"so your house or mine?" the cocky jerk asked as they walked out of the

elevator.

"excuse me" she asked and turned around

"come on Clary, we have to work, so your place or mine" she hated the way he

said her nickname, like they were old friends or something.

"I don't know what you think and I don't really care, but listen up pretty

boy; this is my idea and I am going to be the one who works on it, if you

want to you can fetch me my coffee, but except for that you are not allowed

to touch it got it!"

Instead of getting mad or talking back to her, he simply smiled.

"you think I'm pretty?"

of course that was the only thing the dumb blond got out of it.

Clarissa sighed and walked out the building, thinking of ways to hide the

body.

Tessa

" I hate ms Jensen" Emma said, dragging her messenger back behind her. Tessa smiled, this was typically Emma, bitching about a teacher just because said teacher told her to do her homework. Emma wasn't really fan of being told what to do.

" I mean," Emma continued "I get that we have to write an essay-"  
"oh you do" Tessa asked bemused, Emma almost growled at her.  
"yes I do, but it is the theme, I mean writing an essay about an old fairytale and doing while you are thinking about the whole Freud thing"  
"you mean seeing a sexual meaning behind a kids tale?" Tessa asked.

It was the end of the day, the final bell had finally rung and they ware on their way to Tessa's locker where Julian, the third and only male part of their little group.

"YES" Emma said "I mean I get the fact that Hansel and Gretel didn't live a happy ever after, I mean they ware alone in a forest, how did they even get out?"

Tessa didn't answer, she knew it didn't matter, when Emma was bitching there was no way of stopping her, unless you ware Julian Blackthorn.

"seriously Tessa, what's the point in it anyway. Why ruin a childrens' tale with writing a stupid essay?" Emma looked at her and raised a blond eyebrow.

"oh, you need an answer?" Tessa asked.

They had reached her locker and Tessa punched in the code.

"yes" Emma said folding crossing her arms over her chest.

" then I don't think you a asking the right person, you know that I actually like the assignments that miss Jensen gives us" Tessa said, before she put her books inside the locker "if you want someone to tell you that it sucks ask a jock"

Emma laughed.  
"maybe you have one in mind?" Emma asked teasingly.

Tessa just blushed and kept her eyes on the insides of her locker "I have no idea of what you are talking about" she said  
Emma snorted, it wasn't a pretty sound, but the blond didn't really care.  
"sure you don't and if I said that mister tall, dark and british was walking this way, you wouldn't at all look"

It took everything in Tessa, not to turn her head and see if Emma was right, she like to think that she had more pride then that.

"uhhh… and he is wearing blue, you know the color that make his eyes pop" Emma said and whistled.

Tessa may have more pride, but she was only human. At least that was the thing she told herself when she turned around and looked. And there he stood just a couple of feet away from her, yet it felt like miles. His dark hair looked messy liked he had just run his hand through it, his shirt was a dark blue and it made his eyes shine. He wasn't smiling but Tessa had pretty quickly realized that he actually never did, he smirked but that didn't really count as a smile. And yet she couldn't really look away from his long lashes and high cheekbones. God, he looked like something from one of her romance novells, like a dark prince or something.

"she's staring again" a voice said from behind her. Tessa turned around and was met with a pair of deep blue-green eyes and a smile.

"I was not staring" Tessa said  
"sure you weren't" Emma said ironically and placed her hand on Julian's shoulder. Tessa turned her head back in her locker, to hide her smile. Emma and Julian used every excuse they could to touch each other, but they would never admit it.

"I wasn't, I was just looking and he happened to stand where I was looking" I was the worst lie ever, Tessa knew that, but right now she was sticking to it.  
" sure, and tomorrow you are getting married to Channing Tatum" Emma said. Tessa pulled her head out of the locker, closed it and started to walk down the hall, her friends followed.  
" subject change what are we doing tonight?" Tessa asked, she hated when that pointed out her secret (or not so secret) crushes, she was 16, she was allowed to have them!

"ahmmm, aren't you babysitting?" Julian asked

"yeah, but apparently someone else in going to be my sub after 6 or 7, so I have the rest of the night free" Tessa smiled at her friends, so are we up for game night at Taki's?"

"sure, meet us there?" Emma asked, she walked closely beside Julian  
"sounds like a plan, what are you to up to now?" Tessa asked  
"softball" Emma shrugged  
"art class" Julian smiled

It was fun, Tessa thought, Julian and Emma was so different yet they were completely the same. Maybe it was true, opposites really do attach. Without a thought, her eyes drifted to the tall, black haired, British boy across the hall. He was with his friends, smirking at some cheerleader and like he could feel her gaze on him he looked up and caught her eyes.

Her heart stopped and her breath caught, she had always known that his eyes was blue, almost like glass, but when he was looking at her now, they were something else. He raised an eyebrow and Tessa, almost like she had burned herself, turned around and started walking a little faster. The embarrassment of being caught, made her cheeks flame.

" hey Tessa are you okay?" Emma asked, all teasing gone from her voice  
"yeah fine" great, her voice sounded way to high to be natural and Emma gave her are weird look  
"okay if you say so, see ya tonight" Emma said before she walked off with Julian.

Tessa just nodded before she went her way, she needed to pick up something before she got to Jem.

Will

Will looked at the steps in front of him, he had the sheets of paper under his arm, every note carefully scribbled down. He was actually kind of excited to play the new melody, he had worked on it with and without Jem and it had become their project.

He had first met Jem a couple of days after he had moved to the states, the little guy had been sitting on the front steps and he had looked lonely, a feeling Will had grown to know a little too well. Will had talked to him that day and somehow they had created a friendship. Even though Jem was 6 now and Will 18.

Normally they would practice on Sundays, but lately they had started doing it every day. Mrs. Branwell had told him that neither her nor her husband would be home, but that the babysitter would. Jem had told Will about the babysitter, her name was Tessa and she was apparently the prettiest girl to walk the earth. She was probably some 13 year old girl with braces and big round glassed, one of those girls that had just discovered the glamour's of being a teenager. Wills snorted at that, there were wary few pre-teens that were sexy or pretty, cute? Maybe, but pretty? That was like a unicorn in the sea. But then again Jem was a god kid, he saw the best in people and even she was she the little boy probably also thought that she was pretty.

Will rang the doorbell, it only took a second before the door opened and Will mentally smacked himself. The girl on the other side was not an awkward 13 year old, nope. She was maybe the same age as him, with long brown hair laying perfectly straight over her shoulder and eyes the same color at the sky in London, his hometown. She didn't look like the girls he was usually with, there wasn't a fake tan, bleached hair or a cake of make-up in her face. she looked completely natural or she would look like that if it wasn't for the wide eyes and open mouth.

"I know I look good, but isn't it a little inappropriate to look at people like that?" he asked, hoping she hadn't seen him checking her out.

"what?" she asked, her eyes still wide but at least her mouth was closed now.

"you know, the whole staring thing you have going on?" he smirked at her, something flashed in her eyes but it was gone before he saw what it was.

"what are you doing here" she asked, crossing her arms.

"WILL" someone yelled form inside the house. A second later Jem ran out and threw himself in Wills arms

"hey buddy" Will said, smiling down at the little boy. Will didn't actually smile a lot, but when it came to Jem, it was different. Where will was all dark, Jem was light.

"you know him?" the girl, which had to be Tessa, asked Jem

"ofcause, he's the piano to my violin!" Jem said, his body still wrapped around Will, but the older boy didn't mind.

"oh… Charlotte didn't say anything about that" Tessa looked nervous almost panicky.

"really? She didn't tell you that someone would come and that you would get of early?"

"ohhh, yeah she did tell me that, but I didn't expect Will Herondale maybe a family member but not you"

"wait, how do you know my name?" Will knew that some girls stalk him on Facebook and stuff like that, but Tessa didn't seem like a fangirl and he was pretty sure that he didn't know her, but then again she did seem familiar.

"we're sharing 3 classes" she said.

He instantly felt like a douche, they went to the same school, of cause they did, and he had no idea who she was other then Jem's babysitter.

"oh" was all he said

"yeah oh" she sounded mildly annoyed "you better come in, Jem had already eaten and I'm going to go now so… see ya around" she looked a little disappointed, but then she looked at Jem and her gray eyes sparkled

"I will see you again tomorrow, okay Jem" she smiled at the little guy who Will was now caring aound.

"yeah and remember to bring skittles, they are my favorite" the little boy smiled and Tessa took a few steps toward them. Will felt he heart skip a beat, she smelled like spring, if you could smell like that, all fresh and flowery. Tessa leaned in and Will noticed that she was almost as tall as himself, which mean that if he would kiss her, she wouldn't have to bent down vary much…. Not like he ever would kiss her it was just an observation.

She kissed him. Well not Will but Jem, a nice little peck on the cheek and then she picked up her messenger back and left.

"I told you she was pretty" Jem said looking him in the eyes while Will walked both of them inside.

"yes, and once again you are right" Will smiled and sat Jem down.

"do you have our song?" Jem bounced up and down while Will found the sheets

"I do, have you come up with a name for it yet?"

"yeah, I wanna call it _A Song For Tessa_, because it is something for her" the little boy smiled up at Will

"I think that will make her happy, so are we going to practice" it wasn't really a question, Will knew that the little boy loved to play and now, with the potential of someone new listening, because he knew that he would see more of Tessa, Will was also mildly excited about the new song.


	2. Chapter 2

The different kinds of love chap 2

Maia

Shit.

That was the first thought in her head when she woke up. Her head felt heavy and her body like someone had thrown it out from a building. But that wasn't the worst thing; she had handled hangovers worse than this. No, the reason "shit" was the only thing going through her head was that she wasn't where she was supposed to be, which is her bed.

On the other hand the bed she was in was surprisingly comfortable, or maybe it was the body beside her…shit, she was in a bed with someone else…

She slowly lifted the comforter off her body, before pulling it down again. She was naked.

Shit.

It wasn't that she was a virgin; it was more the fact that she had no idea who the guy beside her was. She turned her head and was met by tousled hair: the room still too dark to see the color.

Well at least he doesn't snore, she thought. Now she just needed to find out how to get away without him waking up.

She couldn't turn the lights on for obvious reasons, but the light that came through the curtains was just enough to make out the discarded clothes on the floor and the door. Besides, how hard could it be? There were only a few feet from the bed to the door; she could pull her dress over her head on the way there, and be out in seconds. She could even get her phone on the floor, so now she just needed to get out, nice and quiet.

She sat up slowly; the headache was still there, but right now it came second to her getting-out plan. She got as far as picking up her dress before a noise came from the guy in the bed. She froze. He shifted slightly, before he once again was still, his breathing still even.

Maia let out a breath she didn't know that she had been holding, before she pulled her dress on. Her underwear didn't matter; the only thing that mattered now was to get out. She found her shoes by the door and picked up her phone, before she opened the door as quietly as she could. She tiptoed out and shut the door. A heavy breath left her lips. She had made it this far; now the rest couldn't be that hard.

Jordan

"Dude wake up," Bat said, he sounded stoned, but Jordan didn't really care; they were off campus so is should be fine. 

"Dude," Bat said again, "get up, someone is asking for you."

Jordan really didn't want to; all the drinking from the party last night had left him with the mother of all hangovers. He knew that he shouldn't have taken those tequila shots, but a girl with the sweetest dark caramel skin had offered up her body. And which red blooded American male would have said no to booty shorts on a girl like that?

He didn't really remember much after that…except for how soft her skin had felt and how perfect they had fitted together when he had pushed into her… 

Jordan opened his eyes and reached out his arm, but the other side of the bed was cold and empty.

Clary

"Can you believe the nerve of this guy?" Clarissa almost yelled into her phone, the people she passed looked at her funny, but she didn't really care. It was lunch time and she was meeting up with a friend so she could bitch about Jace effing Herondale.

Clarissa was walking down the hall, her heels clicking on the fake wooden floors and her hair flowing like a silk curtain behind her. 

"C relax, it's not the end of the world," Isabelle said from the other end of the conversation. 

"Yes it is, he fucks with my idea! Izzy he turns everything up and down, it was perfect and now it's just blah," Clarissa sounded hysteric, but she was on the brink of a meltdown.

They had just started to work together today, Jace and her, but already he had turned down all of her ideas and changed what she had already made and when she asked why, he just said: "I have more experience in this business than you." She had wanted to shoot that annoying head of blond hair more times then she could count!

"But maybe he is right…" Isabelle said, sounding extremely careful. Clarissa stopped, she couldn't believe it, Isabelle had even helped her with her project, and now she said that maybe the king of jerkdom was right!? King of jerkdom, Christ she sounded like a 6 year-old.

"You don't like it?" Clarissa asked, her voice deadly calm.

"Well, the colors are a little off-" Isabelle said.

"YOU DON'T LIKE GREEN?"

"…well it doesn't really-"

"Who doesn't like green, it's a happy color!"

"Yeah well so is yellow, but you wouldn't put yellow on it would you?"

Clarissa was quiet for a moment "No," she said finally.

"See, green isn't really a match," Isabelle didn't even sound like she regretted telling it to Clarissa, but the funny thing was that one of the things that Jace hadn't changed was the color.

"I'll meet you in 15 minutes, and then we can talk," Clarissa said, before hanging up. 

"Going somewhere?" the voice was something that dreams were made of, the hot and sweaty dreams that would keep you up for the rest of the night. Even the mouth and face, looked like something from a romance novel. But the personality? Not so much.

"What do you want, Herondale?" Clarissa said, making her way towards the elevators.

"Just an A to a Q, Clary."

"Isn't it enough that we are working together?" Clary could barely say it without flinching, "Do you really need to be there in my lunch break too?"

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Jace asked while he raised an eyebrow. Clarissa hated him just a little more when he did it.

"Your personality." She retorts.

"How you hurt me," he feigns hurt.

Clarissa rolled her eyes and walked into the elevator, thankfully Jace didn't follow; he just winked at her and said "see you in an hour _Clary."_


End file.
